A Vampire's Drop Of Love
by Mystic9
Summary: FINALLY CHAPTER 3 IS UP AND DONE! Chi-Chi and Bulma are both lost maidens who's homes were just burned down to a crisp. They find themselves at a large dark castle, inside it looks as if there isn't a single soul in it. But are they really alone?
1. Default Chapter

A Vampire's Drop of Love  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"Must I go?" Lady Bulma sighed to her maid Carmen. "If you wish to please your father I suggest that you do M'lady." She said tying the back of Bulma's corset. Bulma breathed in as Carmen tightened it.  
  
"Carmen must you tie it so tight?" She asked trying to breathe. Carmen let her step into her underskirt.  
  
"Must you always ask such silly questions?" She asked in a pitiful voice. Bulma shook her head at Carmen's sarcasm. "But why must I go to this banquet? It's not going to be anything worth wild." Carmen tied her underskirt as tight as it went. Bulma gasped. "So.tight." She said through her teeth. Carmen shook her finger. "Don't complain." Bulma held her arms up as Carmen slipped her dress over her head. "This banquet is important to your father. It's the welcoming of the Duke and the Duchess."  
  
"Yes I know but all they're going to do is just look at our civilized we are. And it's not as if they are richer than we are." She said flattening her dress out. "They are higher than your family. They are royalty M'lady." Bulma tied the chest area of her dress tightly just above her breasts. She sat down at her dresser and let Carmen do her hair. Carmen placed half of Bulma's hair in a barrette, leaving two strands of her turquoise hair in front of her forehead.  
  
Bulma stood up. She wore a pink dress that was cut low above her chest. She looked behind her at the large pink bow that hung off of the dress. Carmen smiled at her. "You look beautiful M'lady." Bulma smiled at herself. "Thank you." Chi-Chi all of a sudden walked in. She wore a similar dress to Bulma's except it was purple. "Ah.M'lady Chi-Chi good evening." Carmen said as she gave a slight bow. Chi- Chi smiled. "I am good, thank you Carmen. Bulma are you ready yet? It is time to come down." Bulma looked at her as she placed her diamond earrings on. "You will be joining us tonight Chi-Chi?" "Yes of course. The Duke wishes to meet my father as well." "Ahh splendid." She said as she hugged Chi-Chi. "Well we better go down. Carmen leave my nightgown on my bed." "Yes M'lady." She said obediently.  
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi giggled as they chatted away while they walked to the staircase. "I have heard that the Duke has a handsome son. He could be perfect for either you or me Bulma." Chi-Chi said. Bulma giggled. "Well I can't wait to see him." Chi-Chi came down to the last step as they finished their conversation. "Ahem." Interrupted a voice. Bulma and Chi-Chi turned to see Bulma's father, Mr.Briefs. "Good evening Sir." Chi-Chi said politely.  
  
Bulma smiled and ran to her father with open arms. "I've missed you Papa." Mr.Briefs chuckled. "I've only been gone for a day." Bulma smiled as he hugged her tightly. "Yes I know, but a day seems like a week." He kissed Bulma softly on the forehead. "Well I have arranged for you to meet the Duke's son for tonight." Bulma's smile became wide. "Oh Papa, I cannot wait to see him- I mean meet him." She giggled.  
  
Mr.Briefs. "Come your mother's waiting in the social room." Chi-Chi followed Bulma and her father into the Social room. The walls were filled with beautiful flowers painted so perfectly. Mrs.Briefs stood there in her blue evening gown as she opened her arms to greet Bulma. "Ahh darling." She said as Bulma hugged her. "You look beautiful dear." She said smiling at her. She looked at Chi-Chi.  
  
"Chi-Chi you look just as splendid." She said cheerfully. Chi-Chi blushed deeply. "Thank you Mistress Briefs."  
  
Bulma sat down in her mother's arms. "Mother you must tell me how was Paris? What kind of people did you meet? How beautiful are the buildings there? Is Notre Dame gorgeous?" Mrs.Briefs laughed. "Slow down dear, I will tell you all about Paris after the banquet." Bulma smiled. Chi-Chi sat down beside Bulma. "My father will be here soon." "Oh good." Said Mr.Briefs sticking his pipe into his mouth. Just then they heard the bell ring. Chi-Chi stood up. "Ahh that must be my father. I will go greet him." Chi-Chi disappeared out of the room. Mr.Briefs stood beside Mrs.Briefs placing a hand on her bare shoulder. "Darling don't you think it's time?" Mrs.Briefs smiled. "Yes it is. Bulma we have a gift for you." She said handing Bulma a small box.  
  
Bulma slowly opened the wrapping paper and opened the box. She gasped. Inside the box was a necklace attached to a beautiful blue sapphire. The blue color was like the color of the ocean on a sunny day. Bulma's eyes shined as she looked into it. She looked up at her mother and father. "Oh Mother, Papa." She said as she hugged them both tightly. "Thank you! It's beautiful! Truly the most beautiful sapphire I have ever seen in my entire life!" She said happily. Mrs.Briefs hugged her in a warm embrace. "I'm so glad you like it dear." Bulma stood up and hugged her father. "I must go and show Chi-Chi!" she said as she ran out of the room and caught up with Chi-Chi.  
  
Chi-Chi was greeting her father, the Ox King as she ran up to them. "Hello Ox King." She said as she gave a slight bow. The Ox King smiled. "Hello Bulma dear. You look lovely tonight." She smiled and looked at Chi-Chi. "Chi-Chi look at the gift that my parents have given me."  
  
Chi-Chi gasped when she saw it. "Oh it's beautiful!" Bulma and Chi-Chi were interrupted by the sound of the bell. Bulma called to her parents.  
  
"Mother, Papa! The Duke and Duchess are here!" Mrs.Briefs and Mr.Briefs came walking out. Mrs.Briefs answered the door. " "Ah Your highnesses." She said with a polite bow. (I don't know if they call a Duke and Duchess highness so just bare with me here!)  
  
The Duke smiled. "Ahh Madame Briefs. It is a pleasure." He said as he kissed her hand. The Duchess followed him in. "Good evening." Mr.Briefs walked over to the Duchess. "Good evening." He smiled. Mrs.Briefs held her arm out. "Come lets all go to the dining room." As they led the Duke and Duchess into the room, Bulma came out from the Social room with Chi-Chi. Mrs.Briefs stopped walking. "Oh before we go on, I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Bulma." Bulma walked to the Duke and Duchess and bowed. "My lord, My lady, I welcome you to our house. It is an honor to meet you." The Duchess smiled. "Such a lovely girl." The Duke placed his hand on Bulma's shoulder. "And Sir Briefs our son will be here shortly." Bulma smiled. "I look forward to meeting him." She said. The Duchess took her husband's arm as they walked into the dining room. Bulma sat down beside her mother, and her father sat at the head, while the Duke and the Duchess sat beside him. Chi-Chi sat beside Bulma and the Ox King sat beside her. Several servants walked into the dining room and placed down their food. Before them were pieces of meat, carrots, and potatoes.  
  
Bulma stuck her fork into a potato and placed it in her mouth. The skin practically melted in her mouth, it was so good. Just then a servant came to Mr.Briefs's side and bent down to whisper soemthing in his ear. Mr.Briefs nodded. "Ahh, my lord, it seems that your son is here." The Duke stood up. "Thank you. Please excuse me I'll bring him here." Bulma watched as he walked out of the room. A few moments later he came back in with a young man behind him. Bulma gasped at his features. He was gorgeous. His body was well built. His black raven hair showed off very well. His tuxedo fit him well.  
  
"Lady Briefs, Sir Briefs, Lady Bulma, this is my son Yamcha." Bulma stood up. "Welcome Sir Yamcha. To Briefs Manor." Yamcha stared at her beauty. He held out his hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you M'lady." He bent down and kissed her hand. Bulma smiled at him. They all sat back down at the table and continued their meals. While The Duke and Mr.Briefs discussed politics, Yamcha looked over at Bulma. He smiled at her. She blushed. The Duke grinned. "Lady Bulma why don't you show Yamcha around?" Bulma nodded. She led him out to the garden. "Well M'lady do you usually have to show young men like myself around?" He asked. "No because you are the first young man that has ever been in the garden.alone.with me."  
  
Yamcha nodded. "Well I'm glad of that." Bulma giggled. "My lord are you attracted to me?" "Well I'd be lying if I said no." Bulma turned to him. "So.so you.?" The man turned to Bulma, grabbing her by the shoulders and forcing her body to his. "I am struck senseless by your beauty, M'lady!" Blushing, and expectant, Bulma asked, "Just my beauty?" Another giggle. Yamcha smirked, "M'lady, what do you think?" Bulma couldn't believe it. "Wow.wonderful.! I.Oh, thank you!" Her blush knew no end. "Of course it's just your beauty. What else would a man look for in a woman? Women are to be beautiful icons; looked at as no more than pretty dolls. Everyone listens to a man, and his attractiveness doesn't matter. The silent woman by his side however, SHE must be stunning." Bulma's blushing ceased. How could he say such a thing?! Her eyes formed into a glare. "You only look at me because of my beauty?" She asked angrily. Yamcha laughed. "Yes why else would I look at you?" Bulma suddenly formed a smile on her face. She nodded. "You're right. Why even bother trying to fall in love with me because of who I am and not because of my looks." Yamcha nodded. "Right." Bulma came up close to him. "Right." She mimicked him.  
  
She gave him a seductive look. "How could I be so foolish?" She asked sweetly. Yamcha held his hands out to place around her waist. She suddenly brought her arm out and slapped him across his idiotic face. He fell back a couple of steps. His face showed both shock and fear. "How could I be so foolish to actually think that you were.the one for me." She said quietly. She turned from him and ran into the house. The Duke stood up as he saw Bulma run in. Mrs.Briefs stood up after him. "Bulma? What is the matter?" She asked concerned. Bulma looked down at the floor with anger. She looked at the Duke hiding her anger. "My dear Duke. I hope your son finds someone exactly like him." She said as she walked out of the room. Chi-Chi stood up. "Papa may I sleep here tonight?" She asked forgetting the moment. The Ox King gave a nod and stood up. "Yes it's all right with me. Hector?" He said looking at Mr.Briefs. (Since they don't use Dr.Briefs's name in DBZ I had to make one up) Mr.Briefs gave a nod. "Actually that's a good idea." He said standing up. The Duke nodded. "Yes I think we better be going." He said gesturing to the Duchess. She stood up. "Yes. Yamcha!" She called to her son.  
  
Yamcha walked back in rubbing his sore cheek. Chi-Chi's eyes filled with shock when she saw Yamcha's cheek. She quickly ran from the table and out of the room. Yamcha looked at his mother. "Yes Mother I'm ready." He said. Mrs.Briefs walked them to the door and said her good-byes. As soon as she closed the door she turned to her husband. Mr.Briefs walked to her and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Go talk to her." Mrs.Briefs sighed. "Yes it's been a tiring day for all of us." She said as she walked up the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chi-Chi sighed as she sat on Bulma's bed. She watched as Carmen brushed Bulma's beautiful long hair. Bulma placed her chin in her palm and sighed. Her long dress draped over the chair. "Well I better be going to bed. Goodnight M'lady. Goodnight Lady Chi-Chi." Said Carmen Chi-Chi smiled. Suddenly her mother walked in. "Hello my dears." She said as she sat down. Chi-Chi stood up. "Hello Mrs.Briefs. Uh." She looked at Bulma. "Didn't you promise Bulma that you would tell her about Paris?" Mrs.Briefs sat down. "Ahh yes. Well the people there are so perfect. Their manners, their clothing, their actions. And the buildings are just so beautiful at night. They light up like a dozen-colored lanterns."  
  
Bulma sighed. "Mother can't you tell us this tomorrow? I'm afraid I'm very tired." Mrs.Briefs stood up. "Yes I can tell you tomorrow at breakfast." She turned toward the door and then turned back. "You know Bulma dear, there will be others." She said as she held the door open. Bulma ignored her mother's comment. Mrs.Briefs looked away from her daughter with a hurt expression. As soon as her mother closed the door, Bulma stood up and sighed heavily. "Why is everyone acting as if I'm hurt? It doesn't matter! We only knew each other for a few moments. We weren't in love." Chi-Chi sighed. "Yes but. You two would've made a beautiful couple." She said. "I don't want to talk about it. I just want to-" she suddenly stopped herself. "Chi-Chi.do you.smell something?" She said sniffing. Chi-chi sniffed around as well. "Yes I do.it smells like.smoke." She said in a quiet voice. Bulma quickly ran to the door and opened it. She gasped with shock as she saw Carmen crawling out of her room. She went to help her but suddenly stopped. Her face filled up terror as she saw orange and red flames draping over Carmen's legs.  
  
Carmen looked up at Bulma seeking help. She held her hand out. Bulma stepped back away from her. Carmen's face became blank as she stood up and looked at herself. She looked at Bulma with her blank expression. She slowly walked toward the top of the stairs and fell forward. Bulma screamed as she saw Carmen tumble down the staircase, breaking every bone in her body.  
  
She ran to the railing and moaned in horror as she saw the whole room filled with burning flames. She snapped back to reality as she heard Chi-Chi calling to her. "Bulma! Bulma! My house! It's on fire! The whole town is on fire!" She cried. Bulma ran to a window and looked with sudden fear and horror as she saw the whole town being eaten by the fire. She suddenly saw a rain drop. It started to pour down rain as if it were going to flood. Bulma turned back to Chi-Chi.  
  
  
  
"We must get out of this house! This Town!" she yelled over the fire cracking on the walls. Chi-Chi held Bulma's hand as she led her down the stairs. Bulma stopped. "Wait! My necklace! I have to get my necklace!" Chi-Chi followed Bulma quickly into her room. Bulma grabbed the box and held it protectively to her chest. Without hesitation Chi-Chi grabbed her hand and led her out into the hall and down the stairs. Bulma shut her eyes tightly as they passed Carmen's body. She pulled back. "Chi-Chi! What about my mother and father?!" She cried. Chi-Chi shook her head.  
  
  
  
"They'll get out on their own I'm sure of it! We have to save ourselves first!" She quickly opened the door and ran outside. The clear, liquid rain drops landed on their bodies. Chi-Chi and Bulma quickly ran to a small hill to look over the town. Bulma and Chi-Chi's eyes filled with sadness and terror as they watched their homes crumble to the ground. Bulma screamed.  
  
  
  
"No! MAMA!! PAPA!" She screamed loudly through her tears. Chi-Chi cried out in horror. "PAPA!!!! NO!!" She yelled. They stood dead still as they came to their senses. Suddenly they wrapped their arms around each other and fell to their knees bawling with sadness. (No this isn't a Yuri story don't worry) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Bulma stood up clinging to Chi-Chi's arm. Chi-Chi sobbed. "Oh Bulma.what are we going to do?" Bulma raised her head to see a dark black castle upon a hill not only but a few acres away. Bulma let out a breath. "We have no other choice but to go to that manor." She gently rubbed her hands up and down her arms. "C'mon Chi-Chi, we must get inside, or we're going to freeze to death." Chi-Chi held Bulma's hand tightly as she led her to the dark and gloomy place. Bulma pushed against the door with all her might trying to open it. It burst open, as she jumped back from it. She swallowed as she walked in.  
  
The inside looked as if it hadn't been used in years. The walls were covered in black, the room spelled out lonely. It had obviously been used for grand parties. The long and yet large room seemed to grow around them as they walked into the middle, of the blood red carpet. Chi-Chi tried to sniff away her tears as she twirled her head around the dark place. "Bulma.this place.it.doesn't seem right.must we say here?" She whined. Bulma turned to her. "We have no place to go! This is the only place where we can stay!" She snapped. Chi-Chi covered her mouth and turned away sobbing. Bulma breathed in. "I'm sorry Chi-Chi.I'm horrified.and scared too, but.we need to go on." Chi-Chi turned to her. "You're right." Bulma's head looked toward a very large, distant staircase. She led Chi-Chi to the bottom of it. "There will be rooms up there. We can rest in them." They quietly walked up the dark staircase looking no where but forward.  
  
Chi-Chi all of a sudden felt a bang against her leg. "Oh! What was that?" She asked rubbing her leg. Bulma bent down to get a better vision. "It's a desk...and it looks like there's a lantern on top if it." She said. Chi-Chi looked over her shoulder. "Is there a match?" She asked. Bulma gently felt the table around looking for a match. "Wait.I feel something.yes.yes it's a match, a whole box of them." She said picking them up. She quickly lit the match and held it to the candle inside the piece of glass. Chi-Chi's face became calmer as the light grew brighter. Bulma held it up in front of their way.  
  
"Look there's a doorway, we can sleep in those rooms." She said walking into the first room. The room was decorated with a fairly large bed, along with a well-carved brown dresser. Bulma quickly walked to the dresser and lit the lantern that sat upon it. She handed the other lantern to Chi-Chi. "Chi-Chi, you can sleep in the other room right next to this one." She said gently. Chi-Chi nodded as she walked out. "Well.we're still alive.that's all.that.matters.now." she said to herself. She couldn't hold it in. She quickly ran and fell onto the bed. Her tears swelled onto the gently laid sheets. The sobs of her cries echoed off the pale walls. "Oh mama.papa." She whimpered. * * * The large back door creaked loudly as it was opened. The thick black boots clacked onto the ground as the footsteps were drawn. Another pair of boots followed the first. "What a wonderful night!" Cheered the follower. "Yes tonight's hunting was a fine one. Imagine all those people killed!" the leader snickered. "And we didn't even have to do it just by eating." He grinned.  
  
The follower licked his pale red lips. "Yes Vegeta, that town needed a clean up." He laughed. Vegeta turned to his companion. "Kakkarot, how many times must I tell you?" He asked calmly. Suddenly a wide frown covered his mouth. "It's Prince Vegeta!" He scowled.  
  
"And my name is Goku, Vegeta. Not Kakkarot, you know my Grandfather gave me that name, and so I have been living as that person. No one else." He said placing his hand in his pocket. Goku wore a pair of chocolate brown riding pants along with a cream white cover shirt and brown boots that reached to his knees.  
  
Vegeta wore the same pair of arms along with black knee high boots, and black riding pants. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Well to other sayjins you would be known as Kakkarot. Not "Goku"." He said mimicking Goku's tone. Goku's nose suddenly started to twitch. "He-hey.do you smell that?" He said taking slow steps following the smell. "Smells like.Lily perfume. And roses as well." Vegeta took a step before him. "Why are there scents of roses and Lilies in my castle?!" He demanded.  
  
Goku turned to him. "How should I know?!" He squealed. Vegeta snarled. "It's coming from up there." He said lifting off the ground and levitating up in the air. Goku followed him. "Let's go see." Quickly, they each flew straight up the stairs and landed on their feet as they reached the hallway. "You look in your room, and I'll look in mine." He said walking to his door. Goku turned to his and opened it. He peeked inside and saw nothing but a lump in his bed. He snarled with his fangs as he glared. He crept over to the bed and crawled onto it. He bent over the lump and lowered the covers. Suddenly he let out a gasp. Underneath the covers, was a beautiful young woman.  
  
Her long raven black hair trickled over her shoulders, as her chest raised up into the air and then back down again. Goku swallowed as he reached down to touch her cheek. "Who.is...this..?" he asked himself.  
  
His soft and yet cold hand stroked her cheek gently. Every stroke counted the amount of inches he was away from her. He suddenly found himself being totally bent over her entire body, along with his lips practically caressing hers. He closed his eyes softly as his lips connected with hers. His lips pressed lightly yet passionately against her lips. He broke away covering his mouth with his pale hand. "Why.did I just." * * *  
  
Vegeta grinned as his nose filled up with the smell of fresh blood. He silently walked over to his bed and found a shaped figure sleeping in his bed. He sat on his bed leaning down toward the figure. He licked his dry lips and uncovered the covers from the figure's face. He suddenly jerked away. "It's a girl.! No.it's a..a.a woman." He grinned to himself. The young woman seemed to have a strange sort of turquoise hair, along with bright features. Her eyelashes seemed to be perfectly straight, even thought they fluttered as she slept. As well as her lips looking so pure, even a nun couldn't compare to them. Her cheekbones seemed to be perfect along with her slightly pink flushed cheeks.  
  
Vegeta found his hand upon the pillow holding his grasp. She suddenly stirred in her sleep and turned over revealing her blood filled throat. Vegeta swallowed hard. He could feel the veins pumping from her throat inside his body. He opened his jaw and drew down to her throat. His fangs ready to sink into her skin. She then suddenly turned over allowing her hand to smack his cheek. Vegeta fell back off his bed and onto the ground. He let out a moan of pain. "Ow!" he snapped softly. "Damn that woman's got one hell of a smack."  
  
Bulma suddenly sniffed in the air and slowly started to open her eyes. Her eyes caught a man sitting on the ground rubbing his red cheek. She quickly sat up in horror and shock. Vegeta turned his head toward her slowly, his eyes filled with shock and a little bit of fear.  
  
Bulma's jaw hung open as she pulled up her covers covering her under-dress. Vegeta gulped. She suddenly let out a shriek of terror. Vegeta quickly placed his hands over his ears and jumped up. Bulma's head moved violently as she screamed. Vegeta flinched his eyes as the loud sound. He snarled. "Shut up!" He yelled. Bulma suddenly fell silent and gulped. Her breaths were frantic. Suddenly she began to scream again. "Chi-Chi! Wake up! Chi-Chi come quick! Please! Help!" She cried.  
  
Vegeta ran up to her covering her mouth with one of his hands. His other hand traveled to the back of her neck holding her head steady. Bulma still screamed through his palm.  
  
Vegeta suddenly turned to see another woman with long black hair at the doorway, holding a blanket around her cold and frightened body. Her white night gown could've jumped out of her skin she was trembling so much. "Who-who are you?!" She cried. Vegeta scoffed. "Me?! Who are you?! And what are you doing in my castle?!" He growled. Chi-Chi swallowed hard with terror as she suddenly noticed Vegeta's position over Bulma. Chi-Chi opened her mouth to speak but he quickly removed his hand and covered his ears to cover Chi-Chi's shrieks. Bulma's jaw trembled and suddenly opened wide to scream. "If you scream, woman by god I am going to remove your voice box." He growled to himself. Vegeta quickly leaned forward and connected his lips to hers to cover her mouth. Bulma gasped. Her eyes shook with shock.  
  
The room fell quiet as Chi-Chi and Goku stared in awe. Not knowing what to do Goku turned to Chi-Chi and grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her lips to his. Bulma's eyes suddenly formed into a glare with anger. She raised her hand and threw it against Vegeta's cheek. Vegeta fell back down on the hard floor. Chi-Chi quickly drew a punch into Goku's face. Goku stepped back in pain. "OW!" He growled. Vegeta snarled through his teeth breathing with anger. "why.you.." He began to say as he stood up. He hands balled into fists at his side. Goku just stared at Chi-Chi with shock. "You hit me." He said plainly. Chi-Chi scoffed and crossed her arms angrily. "Yes Fortunately I did hit you!" She growled. Vegeta stepped to Bulma's side looking down at her with his wide angry eyes. "How dare you." He snarled. Bulma sat up onto her knees. "How dare you! Don't you know you're not supposed to kiss a lady against her will?! You imbecilic, incompetent disgraceful." She shook her head while continuing the insults. Vegeta gripped her chin roughly. "No one speaks to Prince Vegeta like that.You stupid girl." He said sternly. Bulma slapped his hand away. "And no one talks to Bulma Briefs like that you stupid scoundrel!" She growled. Chi-Chi quickly walked to the bed and sat down beside her. "Who-who are you?!" She stammered. Goku walked in rubbing his sore left side face. "Foolish girl! You shouldn't banter with us!" He growled. Chi-Chi glared at him. "Oh? And why is that pray tell?!" She growled back. Vegeta snarled. "can't tell them who we are Kakkarot or else we'll be dead meat." He said telepathically to Goku. Goku nodded back. "right." Vegeta looked back at them. "We are very powerful young men. I am of royal blood." Bulma swallowed as she stood up slowly and calmly. "So you are not predators?" She asked carefully. Vegeta smirked. "Absolutely not. Isn't that so Kakkarot?" He asked. Goku grinned and nodded. "Yes absolutely." Bulma and Chi-Chi stood together trying to be secure. "Then who are you?" Vegeta snorted. "I think you are the ones who should be telling us that." He grinned. "You see this is my castle."  
  
Chi-Chi nodded slowly. "I'm Lady-Lady Chi-Chi, of the Ox family." She gulped. Bulma breathed in. "And I am Lady Bul-Bulma of the Briefs family." She said. Goku smiled. "Such lovely ladies. Huh Vegeta?" Vegeta smirked. "I am Prince Vegeta, Prince of all sayjins. And this is my most trusted servant Kakkarot." Goku suddenly rolled his eyes. "That's Goku." He corrected. Bulma and Chi-Chi gave a nod. Vegeta suddenly growled at them. "Now tell me. Why are you here in my home!" He yelled. Chi-Chi held Bulma's hand tightly. "We-we have no where else to go." She quivered. Vegeta walked up to her slightly. "What makes you think you can stay here?"  
  
Chi-Chi closed her eyes. "P-please. this is the only place we could get to." She said solemnly. Goku crossed his arms. "Why don't we let them stay here Vegeta. It has been a while since we had a good couple of whores to amuse us." He snickered. Vegeta snickered back at him. "Yes, we could have fun with them. And finally when we are tired of them, we shall dispose of them."  
  
Goku: So we will keep them here, and play with there minds until they fall head over heels for us, and then finally when we're done, we will take their innocence?  
  
Vegeta: "Not a bad idea. It is perfect.  
  
Bulma stepped forward. "We need a place to stay. If that's a problem then-" Goku suddenly stepped toward her. "No, no we'd love it if you stayed here." Vegeta grinned. "This castle could use a little.company." Goku turned toward the door. Vegeta turned from the girls. "If you would like us to tuck you in.we're available." He licked his lips.  
  
Bulma suddenly ran up to him and slapped his cheek. Vegeta's head turned to the side by the force. He turned to her with anger. "Don't think just because we are staying here you can do whatever you please with us!" She scowled. "Prince Vegetable!" Vegeta turned from her carefully and stormed out quietly. "The little whore, doesn't show gratitude very well." He scoffed. Chi-Chi suddenly appeared at the doorway. "Pr-prince Vegeta." She began. The prince turned toward her. "What is it?" He snapped. Chi-Chi shuddered a bit at his tone. "Th-thank you.very much." She said softly.  
  
Vegeta's snarl faded away. "uh." She quickly curtsied to him and walked quickly to her room. Vegeta turned his heel toward the stairs. "Strange." He muttered.  
  
* * * Goku slowly laid himself down in his large black coffin. He raised his head to see Vegeta walk into the small yet dark room lit by candlelight. "To think Vegeta, we're actually letting females live here." Vegeta opened his coffin with his hand and turned his head toward Goku. "We are not letting them live here. We are letting them "stay" here. When we are ready for our amusement, we will take care of them."  
  
Goku lay back down. "Although.I have to admit that girl with the strange colored hair was extremely attractive." He said placing his arms behind his head. Vegeta stepped into his coffin and laid down. "Yes she was certainly was. The other one wasn't too bad either." He smiled. Goku at up and looked over at Vegeta. "These next couple of days will be quite interesting. Right Vegeta?" He said laying back down. Vegeta looked up at the white ceiling. "Yes.they certainly will be." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Bulma rolled over to feel the hot touch of sun on her pale cheek. Sitting up jerking her head around the room. She quickly stood up off the bed. Noticing she still wore her cream white under-dress, she ran into Chi-Chi's room. Her pounding quiet footsteps woke Chi-Chi as she sat up straight. Her eyes opened through the sleep, seeing Bulma standing there breathing hard.  
  
She stretched her arms up and yawned. "Bulma? What is it?" She asked with her groggy voice. Bulma sat down in front of Chi-Chi. "I was so afraid that I would wake up, and I would see myself as.a rotting corpse.." She shivered.  
  
Chi-Chi placed her arms around Bulma warmly. "Bulma.we're alive, those men did not kill us. We must find out who they are. They saved our lives.in a way. We owe them our lives. I think we should show them our gratitude." She said softly.  
  
Bulma looked down. She slowly nodded. "You're right.I bet they're very angry considering how I treated them." Chi-Chi smiled softly. "Well lets go see if they are down there." She said standing up holding Bulma's hand.  
  
They both quickly slipped into their lovely shredded gowns and walked down to the large hallway. Chi-Chi blinked. "This castle has not been cared to for a very long time." Bulma pulled her along down another quiet hallway. Along the wall there were pictures, or large portraits. Lady Chi-Chi suddenly stopped at a certain picture. A sign of de javu crossed her mind. Although the picture had a scar through it, it looked clear. Chi-Chi walked over to a door that lay in the present hallway. "I'll look in here." Bulma walked on. * * *  
  
As Chi-Chi observed the room she came upon a large, purple velvet curtain. She reached her hand up to stroke it. As her hand touched it, she suddenly felt a hand grab the curtain. She quickly turned and gave a gasp. "Oh! Your- Your highness!" She jumped back. "You startled me!" She cried. Vegeta kept his straight look on her eyes. "Get out of this room." He said firmly. Chi-Chi swallowed. She quickly walked out of the room. As she began to walk away, her wrist was suddenly grabbed. She turned face to face with the prince. "Your highness? What have I done now?" She asked with fear.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes slightly. "I'll only say this once, that room is forbidden.  
  
Understood? I don't care if you are a guest in my home, I don't allow anyone in there." "I understand.sir." She said turning away. She quickly walked away from him. As she turned the corner she bumped into Bulma.  
  
"Oh! Bulma I am sorry!" She said looking behind her. Bulma sighed. "It's all right Chi-Chi, but what's the hurry?" "I just ran into Prince Vegeta, I seemed to have done something wrong."  
  
Bulma scoffed, placing her hands on her hips. 'Everything gets that prince mad, do not let it bother you Chi-Chi. Come on, I found the kitchen and we can start cooking something." She said leading Chi-Chi toward the kitchen.  
  
Chi-Chi looked from side to side as they walked along the hall. "Bulma, have you noticed that there is not a single sign of pure light in this manor? The only light is candlelight."  
  
Bulma blinked. "Yes I have noticed that. Perhaps they are sensitive to the sun. I have heard that people can be such." She said.  
  
"Ah here we are." They walked into the large empty kitchen filled with pots and pans, dishes, silver wear, a table, and sinks, the fireplace burned as well.  
  
Chi-Chi rolled her sleeves up to each elbow. "Well we better start. We have to make good impression for those young men."  
  
Bulma giggled. "The young men? I was thinking of cooking for myself!" She laughed. Chi-Chi giggled as well. "Well, it is the least we could do. After all they are handsome aren't they?" She blushed.  
  
Bulma's mouth covered in a deep grin as she tied an apron around her waist. "Yes they certainly are."  
  
Chi-Chi leaned up from the sink as she blinked. "Bulma.where did you find that apron?"  
  
Bulma looked down. She gave a slight twirl. "Well I found it in that closet. There must be another one in there as well. I'll get it for you." She said walking toward the closet.  
  
As she pulled it out a small, thin piece of paper fell to the ground. Bulma leaned down picking it up. "Hmm, what is this?"  
  
Chi-Chi took the apron form her looking at the piece of paper. "Perhaps they are ingredients for a certain dinner." Bulma lightly opened up the paper as her eyes traveled from side to side reading the words printed upon it.  
  
She blinked in surprise. "If these are ingredients I am not so sure I am going to like what those men eat here!" She cried handing Chi-Chi the paper.  
  
Chi-Chi read it aloud: Strand of a male's hair The Petal of a rose The Blood of a Female Virgin A Vampire's Drop of Love  
  
Chi-Chi blinked. "My word.this is very strange."  
  
Bulma quickly grabbed it from Chi-Chi's hand. "We do not need this rubbish!" She said throwing the paper into the orange flames.  
  
Chi-Chi opened her mouth in awe. "Bulma!" She quickly bent down to retrieve it, but it was too late, the flames had already eaten the small white object.  
  
"What if that piece of paper was important!?" She cried.  
  
Bulma crossed her arms walking toward the table. "How could a small piece of paper be so important Chi-Chi? I swear you always think the smallest things in this world are the most important."  
  
Chi-Chi stood up tying the apron around her. "Well I'm more careful than you are my dear Bulma."  
  
Bulma growled as she grabbed a broom from the closet. "Oh just start cooking Chi-Chi! And I will clean up and set the table."  
  
As Chi-Chi did what she told, Bulma began to sweep the dust off the floor and off the table. As She bent over to get under the table her sapphire necklace slipped into the middle of her neck. She gave a light gasp gripping it tightly, afraid it would fall off.  
  
Her hand clutched it tightly as she trembled with her tears. Chi-Chi turned from the oven to see Bulma gently sobbing to herself. As she placed the cold dough into the hot palace, she slowly walked over to Bulma placing her hands upon her shoulders.  
  
"Bulma." She began.  
  
Bulma quickly wiped the tears from her face with her wrist. "I am all right, it just the fire. It bothers my eyes." She said sniffling.  
  
Chi-Chi grasped her hands tightly on her shoulder. "Bulma.at least they are safe now. They are not in any danger. Your father and Mother would hate to see you like this."  
  
She gently turned Bulma around to face her. She pulled out a small hanker chief wiping her soaked cheeks dry. "There, there." She said gently.  
  
Bulma smiled gently at Chi-Chi. "Thank you, my dear friend." She said. A loud crack suddenly startled them making them both jump.  
  
Bulma gripped Chi-Chi's arm. "Wh-What was that?!" She cried. Chi-Chi breathed in. "Relax. It was just the fire, it's crackers keep cracking, trying to scare us." She joked. Bulma smiled. She bent down and picked up the fire pointer. As she poked at the fire, she heard footsteps approach the kitchen. She stood up looking to the doorway. Appearing there, was the young man who had been with Prince Vegeta.  
  
Bulma gave a slight blush as to see him wearing his pale white shirt hanging open sharing his bare chest, with his tight black pants holding to his skin. His boots made a sliding noise as he dragged one foot across the other.  
  
Chi-Chi turned from the stove to the door. "Oh.hello.sir." She said with a curtsy.  
  
He grinned. "No need, for the formalities. Goku is just fine. Or if you insist on being exactly like his highness, it would be Kakarot."  
  
Chi-Chi swallowed. "Uh.all right, Sir Goku." She said.  
  
Goku chuckled as he looked at her then Bulma. "Did you two sleep well?" he asked his hands resting on both sides of the door.  
  
Bulma walked over to the table pulling out a chair. "No.we didn't, but thank you for asking."  
  
Goku gave a nod. He started to sniff the air. "Well, something smells awfully good." He looked upon the back of Chi-Chi. "What is that appetizing smell?" He asked.  
  
Chi-Chi turned to him. "It is Bleached biscuits Sir Goku. I have been making them since I was a little girl."  
  
Goku walked in seating himself down. "I told you just Goku is fine. And I'm sure that if you have been making that food for that long then it will taste spectacular."  
  
Chi-Chi covered the redness in her cheeks. "Oh.why thank you." She smiled.  
  
Bulma looked at Goku. "Tell me Goku, where is that prince of yours?"  
  
"Vegeta should be down soon. We both tend to have the same appetite." He said dragging his tongue across his lips.  
  
Bulma nodded. "uh huh. Well Goku, you seem to have no light in here what so ever. Why is that?" She asked leaning forward.  
  
"We are sensitive to the sun." He said flatly yet quickly.  
  
"Do you ever have any company here?"  
  
"You're company aren't you?" He asked back.  
  
"Yes, but do you ever have any parties here?"  
  
"No, we never have anything like that here. There is no one to invite."  
  
Chi-Chi turned to the table placing the hot crispy biscuits down in front of them. Bulma turned her head. "Well then, invite your girls. You do have girls don't you?" She asked leaning in closer.  
  
Goku opened his mouth to reply.  
  
"Do you always stick your nose into other people's business?" said a grouchy voice. Bulma turned to see Vegeta standing there leaning against the doorway. "Well, well, Prince Charming has awaken, now we can all crouch in fear." She grinned.  
  
Vegeta gave a snarl as he walked to the table. "Don't give me that kind of attack woman, I am no mood. You should just be so lucky that I have let you stay here. I could've thrown you out yesterday in the pouring rain and you would've been eaten alive by wild, hungry animals."  
  
Chi-Chi gulped. Goku laughed placing his hand upon Vegeta's shoulder. "Vegeta there is no need to be so grouchy, these ladies have made breakfast for us, and they have cleaned up the kitchen."  
  
Vegeta scowled. "Ah, who cares? Tell this whore right here, to watch her mouth in the presence of royalty."  
  
Bulma suddenly looked down with a growl.  
  
Chi-Chi backed away in fear. "Bu-Bulma.?" She quivered.  
  
Goku blinked. "Hmm.Well that can't be good, the way she's shaking like that."  
  
Bulma looked up at him with glare that spelled death. "Me? A whore? You are the one who kissed me last night trying to keep me silent. There are other ways you know!" She growled standing up. As she stomped out Vegeta walked after her. He quickly caught up with her.  
  
"Where in the world do you think you're going?!" He asked.  
  
She looked straightforward with anger. "Anywhere but in this hell house!"  
  
As she passed each doorway she suddenly stopped. She looked to her right to see a beautiful garden room, filled with flowers, and a giant water fountain. She slowly walked into the room ignoring Vegeta's growls.  
  
Vegeta suddenly grabbed her arm. "Hey! Are you listening to me?!" He yelled.  
  
Bulma spun around toward him. She blinked in surprise. "Let.go.of.me." She growled.  
  
"I will do no such thing, until you ask for forgiveness from me." He grinned. Bulma suddenly laughed. "Me? Ask for forgiveness? From you?" She began to laugh harder. Vegeta suddenly threw her down to the ground.  
  
"You are such a pest!" He said sitting down on one of the benches. Bulma stood up walking over to him.  
  
"Well so what?! You hardly even know me!" She growled.  
  
"You don't need to know one to figure out that they are annoying." He replied.  
  
She scoffed rolling her eyes. Maybe I am being annoying, maybe I'm being nothing but a spoiled brat right now.maybe I should apologize  
  
She turned to face him. "All right. I'm sorry. I'm grateful for you letting my friend and I stay here. We have no where else to go." Her voice trailed off into a quiet mutter.  
  
"After.our town.burned down.we didn't know what to.do..and we thought we were going to.to." She slowly fell to her knees covering her face within her palms. Vegeta looked at her as she trembled and sobbed. He clenched his hand into a fist upon his thigh.  
  
"It's.It is all right, do not cry. You are safe now." He muttered. Bulma held her self tightly as her light hair covered her tear full eyes.  
  
Chi-Chi suddenly walked into the room holding up her dress. "Bulma..? Bulma what is it? What happened?" She asked with concern. She kneeled down beside Bulma wrapping her arms around her shoulders.  
  
"Bulma? Dear what ever is the matter?" She looked up at Vegeta. "What did you do to her?" She demanded.  
  
Vegeta stood up. "I did nothing to your friend. She has remembered soemthing, and she regretting it right now."  
  
Chi-Chi suddenly looked at Bulma. "Oh.Bulma." She said as tears welled up in her eyes. She tightened her arms around Bulma's body. Vegeta coughed not knowing what to do.  
  
Chi-Chi stood up clutching Bulma to her. "She needs rest. It seems we both need time to recover. Please excuse me." She said flatly. As she walked past Vegeta, he glanced down at the sobbing beauty. Her face filled with fear and shock as if it had happened right there and then.  
  
As soon a they left Goku entered through the door. "Vegeta? What happened?" he asked.  
  
Vegeta scoffed. "Ugh how should I know?!" He growled.  
  
Goku crossed his arms. "Well it doesn't matter any way right now. When are we going?"  
  
Vegeta smiled. "After sunset."  
  
Goku turned his back to him. "I'll be ready by then." He silently walked off. 


End file.
